


I'll Be There When You Need Me

by cjoycoolio



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Gallavich, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:45:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjoycoolio/pseuds/cjoycoolio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian finds comfort from his husband when he needs it the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be There When You Need Me

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place 15 years into the future.

Ian willed away from the casket, his eyes threatening to pull tears down his face. He closed them tightly as he was pulled away by his older brother who was already in tears.

“It wasn’t supposed to be this way” he muttered as they walked back to the their seats at the pews. Lip looked up at him sadly and nodded his head. “I know and there is nothing we could’ve done to stop it Ian. Cancer kills” he says briefly before sitting down at the front pew.

“Today we would like the honor the life of the one Ms. Mandy Milkovich” The priest started to say. The rest of the funeral procession went on smoothly. Many friends and family of Mandy went up to give a eulogy before the casket was taken toward the graveyard.

Everyone went to each put a rose on the casket before it was lowered into the ground. Ian knew that his husband didn’t want to go. It’s not because he didn’t care. It was the opposite in fact. He didn’t want to see her in a box at such a young age. Ian didn’t hate him for it. He understood his reasoning that’s why he was surprised to see him put the last flower on the casket.

“I’ll miss you sis” Ian heard him whisper. Mickey then shared a quick glance with the red head before heading to the back of the crowd. It wasn’t until the casket was being lowered into the ground that Ian shed his first tear because he knew then this was going to be last time he would ever be able to see his best friend. 

Once the casket was lowered and the people were putting the dirt on top of it Ian and the rest of the Gallagher clan were bursting tears. It wasn’t until Ian started to walk back to the church did he notice his husband standing near him. He kept a strong face and held Ian in his arms. “It’s okay. She’s in a better place now” was all Mickey said to calm the red head down. He then kissed his forehead and pulled him away from his arms. He used his hands to grab Ian’s face. “Smile babe. You look better that way” he said with a light chuckle before wiping the tears away from Ian’s eyes. Mickey then kissed his lips chastely before turning around and sliding his hands into his husband’s. It wasn’t until that kind gesture did Ian’s lips twitch up just slightly.


End file.
